


【佐鸣子R18】兔女郎漩涡鸣子参上！

by TheGreatCircle



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCircle/pseuds/TheGreatCircle
Relationships: Sasuke Uchiha/Naruko Uzumaki
Kudos: 5





	【佐鸣子R18】兔女郎漩涡鸣子参上！

佐助晚上回到鸣子家，发现家里来了只兔子。  
这只兔子此时正侧躺在卧室床上酣睡，完全没察觉佐助的到来。她只穿着黑色三点式比基尼，外加一双及大腿中部的黑色丝袜，头顶一对毛茸茸的兔耳朵，内裤背面则是毛团团一样的兔尾巴。她背对着卧室房门，微微蜷起了腿，因此佐助一进门，首先看见的就是兔子那极具女性美的下半身，这个姿势下腰肢看着格外纤细，pp更是比平时还要浑圆、性感。  
佐助不禁轻轻地倒抽一口气，又把鸣子的身体从头到脚地细看了好几遍。这太刺激了。  
怪不得鸣子下午不停地发消息，说自己在街上看到了好多好玩的东西，问佐助要跟朋友们喝到什么时候，喝酒也不要喝醉，要早点回家什么的一大堆，闹了半天都是旁敲侧击准备给男朋友一个惊喜来着，啧啧，这吊车尾真是越来越"懂事"了。  
既然这样，那就不用跟这兔子客气了。想到这里，佐助踮起脚，悄悄走到床边蹲下。鸣子呼吸平稳规律，看来完全没有被惊醒。佐助微微凑近，鸣子丰满的pp、被丝袜包裹的大腿正在他身前，离他也就二三十厘米的距离。黑色的内裤因为体位的关系被直直拉扯着包裹住了女性最私密的部分，但总有一些不老实的黑色小草从边缘探出头来，似乎是有意对佐助这样的偷窥者卖弄风情似的。佐助伸出几根手指抚弄着盖住私处的那部分内裤，见鸣子还是没有反应，索性加大力度，在上面划起了圈。  
"唔……"鸣子呢喃着，似乎感觉到了下体正在被人亵玩。这时佐助余光瞥到床头柜上放着一串钥匙，他便悄悄溜过去捡起钥匙返回卧室门那边捣鼓了一会，又踮着脚走回来打开衣柜门，里面果然如他记忆里那样镶着穿衣镜。等他回归原位时只听得鸣子的呢喃声清晰了许多，身体也在微微摆动。  
正是趁热打铁的时候。佐助这么打定主意，再一次开始隔着内裤抚弄鸣子的私处。  
"嗯……"鸣子终于睁开了眼睛，模模糊糊间环视了好一大圈才发现在自己腿间搞小动作的佐助。那一瞬间她先是瞪大了眼睛，然后直接一脚朝佐助踹了过去。  
"混蛋佐助！"鸣子娇嗔着骂道。佐助灵活地后退躲闪，这一脚就这么踹了个空，紧接着他又扑上来抱住了鸣子穿着丝袜的双腿。  
"放开，放开放开放开！佐助大坏蛋！"鸣子身体受限，只能不停晃动下身聊作抵抗。佐助等到她抵抗渐弱，才悠哉悠哉地开口:"都说兔子温顺，怎么你怎么凶，踢起人来还这么用力。"  
"你还说——放开——"鸣子气呼呼地，"也不看看现在几点钟了，还喝得烂醉——"  
"第一，现在不算很晚，第二，我并没有醉。"  
"哼、你放开——"鸣子话音刚落，佐助就真松开了双手。好不容易重回自由之身的兔女郎鸣子小姐这才缓缓坐了起来，又瞪了跪在床边的佐助一眼。佐助也太欺负人了，下午逛街被那群损友怂恿花了这么多钱购置情趣内衣打算晚上让他开心开心，好不容易装扮好了，佐助又半天不回家，结果自己等着等着等睡着了，现在他又凭空冒出来，一句招呼都不打就要占自己便宜，哼，凭什么嘛，今晚上偏不让他称心如意。  
"不跟你说了，我要洗澡去了的说。"鸣子说着，扭着身体准备下床。佐助顺势向前一挪，正好顶住了鸣子已经伸出床的小腿。  
"别走啊兔小姐。"  
"哎呀——放开我的说——"  
"我无意冒犯兔小姐，只是对兔小姐的身体构造非常好奇而已。就让我摸摸尾巴吧，我从没摸过兔子尾巴。"佐助故意装出一本正经的样子，双手也老老实实地收了起来。  
鸣子没作声，那头顶兔耳的小脑瓜里正进行着一场头脑风暴。好不容易才穿成这样，什么都不做就脱掉的话也确实挺可惜的，再来让佐助摸摸尾巴的话，应该也吃不了什么亏吧……  
"那，就让你摸摸尾巴好了。不过，不要摸太久哦。"鸣子噘着嘴表示同意。佐助看在眼里，简直压抑不住内心那股邪性的喜悦之情。"转过去，pp对着我。"他轻轻拍了拍鸣子肉感的大腿，起身坐到她身旁。鸣子"哼"了一声，倒老老实实地按佐助要求恢复了侧躺的姿势。  
佐助迫不及待地凑近鸣子，抓住她内裤上的毛团尾巴用力揉捏起来，pp离他只有一指之遥。鸣子只顾躺在床上，两只脚轻快地前后摆动，看起来十分放松，显然完全不曾察觉佐助的险恶用心。  
是时候了。佐助悄悄行动起来，一只手继续揉着尾巴，另一只则冷不丁地摸上了鸣子的臀丘。  
"哎呀！佐助你干嘛呀！说了只摸尾巴的！"鸣子一个激灵，挺身半坐在床上，回头瞪着佐助，一脸惊慌地娇嗔着。  
佐助还沉浸在鸣子丰满浑圆的pp带来的美好触感之中，听到这话心里只想这吊车尾还真是吊车尾，男人说这种话都信，不过这样倒也正好。他故意露出了一个邪恶的笑容。  
“我就感觉下这兔子pp跟人的pp有什么区别嘛，兔小姐真小气。”  
“说好了只摸尾巴的！佐助又欺负我的说……”鸣子那受委屈的小表情娇憨可爱至极，佐助立刻下定了决心，今晚上得让这兔子好好领教下人类男性在床上到底有多可怕。  
"欺负你？问题是你是兔子，兔子不是人，所以没有人权，我想怎么欺负就怎么欺负，而且我一点责任都，不，用，付。"  
没想到佐助居然是这样冷酷的佐助！顿感大事不好的鸣子赶紧从床上跳下来夺路狂奔，那身手倒真敏捷得如一只在飞跃田野逃避追捕的小野兔。只不过鸣子根本没注意方向，慌不择路地一下子跑去了墙角。等她停在墙边瞪大眼睛，反应过来自己有多愚蠢的时候，佐助已经在她身后不到一米处站定了。鸣子立刻扑在了墙上，似乎这样子可以确保不被佐助拽走似的。她瑟缩地转过头来看佐助，只见他故意放慢脚步朝她挪了过来……  
“兔小姐这是要上哪儿去呢？"佐助按捺着强行拉过鸣子的冲动，故意用一种戏谑的口气调戏起了他的宝贝吊车尾。  
“别过来——"鸣子瞪着眼噘着嘴，努力摆出一副凶狠的架势，然而微微颤抖着的身体已经显出了几分怯弱，潜意识里想被男性占有的欲望也逐渐升腾了起来。她只虚张声势地丢下一句就赶紧转过头去，把一张小脸深埋墙间，哪里还是只兔子，完全成了只鸵鸟。佐助嗤笑一声，紧接着在她身后跪了下来。  
"呀——不要啊——”鸣子娇呼不已，转过头去只看了一眼身后就羞涩得闭上双眼，原来佐助一双手已经各自从大腿外侧攀上了她的pp。他特意采取了类似于偷窥裙底的仰视角度，这样一来视线范围内就只剩下了鸣子的臀丘。为了让鸣子更加紧张，佐助刻意粗重地喘息着，以至于鸣子隔着内裤都能感觉到他喷洒到她pp上的热息。  
“唔……放开……“鸣子娇声呻吟着，pp左右摇摆加以反抗，只不过这根本制止不了对方越来越用力的亵玩。佐助先是从外侧向内挤压着鸣子的pp，直到她发出略带痛苦的"哦哦"声才改为上下揉搓。他借用鸣子pp的起伏带动着内裤上那一团尾巴也弹跳起来，还玩味似的调戏起了小女友："兔小姐还说不要呢，没看你这尾巴只是因为pp被摸就激动得直摇……"  
“坏蛋、欺负人——哎呀、走开……别碰那里……坏蛋佐助……"  
鸣子话音刚落，佐助那已经伸进内裤摩擦鸣子穴边黑丛的手指就老老实实地从内裤中退了出来。  
“哎呀呀……不要呀……呜呜……"鸣子重又开始呻吟，略带哭腔的声音满是陶醉。原来佐助改变了爱抚方式，隔着内裤从她的尾椎开始一路向下吸吮般吻着她的pp，待到他的嘴唇即将到达她双腿间时又变换方向，顺着pp与大腿连接处向上，逐渐吻向了腰部……  
“pp感觉怎么样？"佐助头顶在鸣子腰后问道，双手则轻轻抚摸着她的大腿。  
“讨厌、呜呜……"  
"现在，让我看看你的乳房长什么样。"佐助不等鸣子作出反应就站起来箍住了她的身体。鸣子还是徒劳地挣扎着，只能眼睁睁看着双乳落入佐助之手被他玩弄。  
鸣子今晚穿的是聚拢型bra，自然状态下呈水滴型的美胸被挤出了一道不深不浅的沟，俯视起来格外具有诱惑力。佐助用力地揉捏了好几下乳房，然后双手各伸出一只手指在那以前从未在鸣子身上见过的深沟中抽插着，另一边又用已经勃起的下身顶着自己小女友的后腰，鸣子被他这招弄了个满脸通红。佐助彻底习惯乳沟的触感之后才将双手交叉着伸入bra里抓住鸣子的乳房，用掌心摩擦着乳首，还脸贴脸地问道："喜欢吗，兔小姐？"  
"你讨厌……呜呜……哎呀！"  
鸣子惊叫出声，原来佐助出其不意地解开了bra的搭扣。意识到即将彻底暴露上身的鸣子下意识地扯住bra不放，然而这点力气怎么可能是男性的对手，佐助稍微用力几下，鸣子的双乳就坦坦荡荡地跳出来作了个恭候多时的亮相。  
鸣子尖叫一声，赶紧双手护胸跳开几步，只那短短的一瞬间，佐助便把她已经完全充血涨大的乳头尽收眼底。他没有挪动位置，只是从头到脚又从脚到头地打量着鸣子美妙的肉体，见她身体紧贴着墙，小眼神里委屈与情欲半掺，双脚还在慢慢地往门口移动。  
“兔小姐，我说过，我对你的身体构造很感兴趣，你的pp有多淫荡我已经了解了，乳房也被我看光了，现在，我要尝尝你的乳房到底有多美味。"佐助说完，还特意模仿喜欢跟后辈传授性爱经验的大蛇丸前辈做了个舔嘴唇的动作。  
"不，别过来……"鸣子瞪大了眼睛，加快脚步冲到门边拼命拽动把手，而房门却纹丝不动。  
“好了，放弃抵抗吧，你看看你的钥匙到哪儿去了？"  
佐助刻意拖长了尾音，一边慢慢朝鸣子挪了过去。鸣子闻言回望了一眼床头柜，只见钥匙串已经无影无踪，这才明白原来佐助早有防备。呜呜呜，这次真的要被佐助吃掉了，说好了只摸尾巴的，结果还是要被肏，呜呜呜，不过嘛，被肏好像也没什么不好的呀，每次让佐助肏都能高潮好几次呢，每一次高潮都像快死过去一样……想着想着，鸣子的身体顺着房门滑了下去，最终半跪在了地上。她半怀着期待回望佐助，只见他已经走到她身边，正居高临下地盯着她。  
"还跑吗，兔小姐？"  
佐助也半跪到她身边，搂住她上身将她抱了过来，那姿势既像是男孩子羞辱性的掠夺女孩子，也像是女孩子主动投入了自己所爱的人的怀抱。  
"呜呜……佐助欺负人……"鸣子主动搂住了佐助以回应他的强势占有。  
"给不给品尝乳房，你这淫荡的兔子……"佐助嘴唇落在鸣子的肩上舔弄着她，见鸣子撅着小嘴不作声，索性轻咬了一下。  
"哎呀——"  
"给不给亲……"  
"大坏蛋佐助、坏蛋——给亲……呀——"  
佐助赶紧把鸣子双手举高扣在旁边的墙上，低头凑到鸣子胸前含住那挺立的乳首深深一吸，一边吸还一边用舌头在上面画圈。  
“呀呀——不要啊——轻点——"鸣子本能地扭动着身体，嘴里叫喊着平时一想起来就会脸红的淫言秽语，胸部则完全沦为了佐助发泄欲望的玩具。她大声呻吟着，脑海里想着自己被男朋友折磨的下流模样，本已湿漉漉的小穴里的水便一浪高过一浪，流得越发汹涌了。  
佐助轮番吸了俩个乳头好半天，又在鸣子胸前蹭了许久才抬起头来，"兔子果然淫荡，玩下乳房就浪成这样了。过来，到床上去，我要看看你的小穴禁不禁得住肏。"  
鸣子一半气愤一半陶醉得"哼"了两声，才扶着佐助的胳膊挪回床上躺着。天生一具敏感肉体的她，小穴早已湿得一塌糊涂，光是分泌爱液的那股酸胀感就能让她在不被爱抚的情况下断断续续地"哦哦"出声。  
力气所剩无多的鸣子由着佐助把她放倒在床上，又看着佐助把她一条穿着黑丝的美腿抱在身上，从大腿根部开始向下缓缓抚摸到膝盖。那是一种极为色情的摸法，五指分开附上皮肤，指腹摩擦犹如挠痒，从外侧逐渐靠近私处又迂回曲折着向下而去。鸣子被刺激得轻微扭动上身，连带着那对袒露的水滴状美乳都如受惊般颤动不已。  
"兔小姐，这么快就受不了了？"  
"哎呀呀、没有的说——"鸣子一边哼哼着呻吟一边向远离佐助的方向蠕动，两只手下意识地护住了胸，殊不知这种负隅顽抗的小小倔强格外能刺激男性的征服欲。  
佐助也不跟她废话，直接上手脱掉她内裤，哪怕鸣子拼命敲打他也置之不理；接着拽住她脚踝，强迫她下身朝向穿衣镜，双腿大张；又扶起她上半身，迫使她直视镜子里的自己，等到她反应过来佐助意欲为何、想要挣扎反抗的时候，佐助已经紧贴着她的身体半坐在身后，一只手按住她一边膝盖制止她乱动，另一只则直取那双腿间的神秘黑丛。  
"哎呀呀、放开、放开——"  
"说了别小气嘛兔小姐，我会让你因为快感哼个不停，然后拼命求我肏你的……"  
"走开、不许碰那里、呀——"  
鸣子娇呼一声，原来佐助已经把那片浓密的黑林完全拂起，镜子中，常年藏身双腿间的小穴的轮廓清晰可见，羞得鸣子赶紧闭起眼睛。呜呜呜，从来没这么直接地看过自己的私处呢，佐助真是坏死个人了。  
"睁开眼睛，小宝贝儿。"佐助凑过去亲了亲小女友的脸颊，又用安抚的语气哄了好一会，鸣子这才慢慢睁开眼睛，羞羞地看着镜子里自己那被男人玩弄的淫荡模样。  
"呀……轻点……"  
佐助用食指沾了点鸣子穴口的淫水，按在她小小的阴蒂上顺着一个方向不停地划圈圈。鸣子双眼放空，完全不反抗佐助手上的动作，还时不时随着佐助的动作呻吟几声。  
"喜欢吗，兔小姐？"  
"唔……讨厌……呀呀……好痒……"  
"是不是快受不了了？嗯？小穴里水这么多，刚才还只有一点呢……"  
"你讨厌、坏蛋、放开我——"  
"兔小姐，我警告你，人类男性可比你想象的可怕得多，我今天晚上非肏到你后悔主动来勾引我为止……"  
"呀——"  
鸣子突然放开声音呻吟起来，原来佐助已经不再满足于玩弄小小的阴蒂，出其不意把两根手指一同塞入了那早已饥渴难耐的穴里抽插起来。有汹涌的爱液作助力，轻而易举便全根没入了。  
"出去呀、哎呀——"  
"喜不喜欢这样嘛、兔小姐——"  
"放开我、呀呀——"  
鸣子被比之前的爱抚强烈数倍的性快感袭击着，身心都彻底被佐助手指所征服。佐助一边享受着鸣子放浪的呻吟声与镜子里她因为被自己指奸而颤抖、喘息的浪样，一边顺着她的肩膀吻向她细嫩的脖颈，唇齿间稍微用力，鸣子脖子上便赫然出现了好几个色情的浅牙印与淡红色的吻痕。  
"唔、别留吻痕、让人看见了羞羞……"  
"别人看见了最好，让所有人都知道，我肏过你这只淫荡的兔子……我还没开始肏你呢，只是用手指插下小穴，你就浪成这样，一般人类女性论淫荡真不是你们这些兔子的对手……想不想让我用大棍子插你的小穴，嗯？淫荡的小东西……"  
"……哎呀、再快点、唔——"  
佐助突然摆过鸣子的头吻住了她，堵住了她越来越放肆、下流的叫床。他毫不客气地侵入了鸣子的口腔，迎上的却是小女友那主动应战的嫩舌。两人唇齿间激战许久，胜负难解难分，充满着色欲气息的密闭房间里只有二人"咻咻"的接吻声回响不已。佐助也没停下对鸣子小穴的进攻，同时松开原本压着鸣子膝盖的手，转而摸上了她那被甩动着的胸，捏住把玩起来。被突然袭击了另一主要敏感点的鸣子一个激灵，头像被抽离重心般向另一边倒去，二人的唇齿就此分开，紧接着鸣子发出了犹如痛哭的淫号——  
"饶了我吧佐助、受不了了——"  
"乖，要我怎么样？嗯……"  
"不要玩了、快来肏我、要你的大棍子、小穴好想被肏、呜呜呜……"  
佐助闻言立刻将鸣子身体放倒，用最快的速度把自己脱个精光然后压在她身上，喘息个不停的鸣子主动地张开了双腿，早已硬得发烫的大棍子立刻插入了那饥渴难耐的小穴。佐助立刻紧紧抱着了鸣子，下身拼命向着穴里顶，比刚才手指的攻势还要猛烈。鸣子呻吟声一浪高过一浪，看来经历了如此漫长的前戏诱导，极度敏感的她高潮很快就要到来了。  
"佐助、快点儿、小穴要被用力插——呜呜——"  
"乖、抱紧我、今晚上你的小穴就被塞着过夜吧……"  
喘息越来越粗重的佐助嘴上挑逗着鸣子，一边加快了抽插频率。不仅鸣子被佐助干到几近神志不清、拼命哀求，就连床都因为佐助的剧烈动作而吱呀作响，二者交织成美妙的二重奏乐章，不停地在小小的卧室里回荡着……

……鸣子趴在床上，喘息未定。她除了头上一双兔耳朵外完全赤裸，全身泛着淫欲气息满满的粉红色。  
"大坏蛋佐助。"她突然轻轻踢了身边的佐助一脚。  
"嗯？"  
"喝了酒就是讨厌的说，呜呜……"说完还故意发出哭腔，作委屈状扭起身体。  
原来是说喝了酒的自己比以往更索求无度么？佐助骄傲地笑了。  
"切，听着你不喜欢似的，被差点肏哭的也不知道是哪个吊车尾。"  
"呜呜……"鸣子主动翻身躺到佐助身边，大眼睛闪呀闪，直闪得佐助又有了一个邪恶的主意。  
“对了，我好像忘记了一件事。"  
“什么的说？"鸣子撅起嘴问道。  
佐助捏住一只兔耳朵。“我说了要摸你全身的，但是忘记了耳朵。"  
"那就摸呗。"鸣子一脸不以为然。  
“……你别忘了，我摸完了兔子的耳朵，可是要跟人的耳朵做比较的……"  
佐助把脸靠近鸣子，呼出的混杂轻微酒气的热息喷得鸣子几近眩晕。她这才听懂佐助的弦外之音，然后为时晚矣，佐助已经又一次压住了她的身体，吻住了她全身上下最敏感的耳朵来回舔弄，直逼得鸣子四肢乱颤，一连串呻吟冲口而出。然而很快她便沉醉于佐助的舔弄，双腿都不由自主地再次分开，完全是恭候佐助插入再大干一场的意思。佐助察觉到鸣子的身体已经对他屈服，心里无比得意，吊车尾呀吊车尾你就认命吧，我说了今天晚上要让你的小穴被塞着过夜就绝对不会只来一发就收手的，我非把你肏得小穴合不拢、明天下不来床不可，毕竟像你这么淫荡还主动勾引人的兔子，就应该被这样对待……  



End file.
